


Room 301, Mr. Puppet-san, the hallway race and other things that happened.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Almost Crack But Not Really, F/F, and maybe also yohamaru, implied rikochikayou and kanadiamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Riko is confused. PS: Never tell Mari you're bored.





	

Riko had no idea what was happening. She never did, but now it was on a whole other level. Mari was riding a scooter across the room while making bubbles with the gum she was eating (don’t crash onto anything Mari please it’s your hotel after all don’t crash don’t break anything). Yoshiko had a lampshade stuck on her head (how did it get there how did it get there why would she do that why) and Hanamaru, with the help of You and Kanan, was trying to get it off. Dia was most likely passed out by now and she hadn’t heard anything of Chika the last few hours. Meanwhile Ruby was talking to that creepy ventriloquist dummy she had adopted in the corner of the room (it was awful why did she adopt it it isn’t even a real thing oh my god). She looked scared. Riko was kind of scared too.

It all started with the “let’s have a subunit training camp” idea Chika had had the other day. Everyone agreed and Mari offered the Ohara Hotel as their place to be around. She said she could get some rooms and they could stay there for the weekend (“ _No problem!_ ”). It seemed perfect until this point. Riko was looking forward to it. She wanted to know the girls from her subunit better, and that would be the perfect moment to do so.

That Friday, after school, everyone went to their respective houses to get the things they were going to need for the weekend. Riko was going to Yoshiko’s apartment after she had her stuff settled and they would arrive to the Ohara Hotel together. But she arrived to Yoshiko’s place and she wasn’t ready. She didn’t let Riko go inside, as she sworn she needed two or three more minutes. Those minutes turned into half an hour and they were late. They should’ve arrived to the Ohara Hotel by that time. Yoshiko exited the apartment, Riko sighed and they started walking. She noticed Yoshiko was taking an awful amount of luggage with her.

“You know it’s just two days, right?” She smiled, trying to start up a conversation. Yoshiko frowned.

“I know.” And Yoshiko killed it. They walked in silence for the rest of the way (except when that dog started following them. Riko screamed and ran away while Yoshiko followed her exclaiming something about waiting for her). When they arrived to the Ohara Hotel everyone was already there. They asked why were they so late and Riko just shrugged. There was not much to say.

They were supposed to train with their subunits and after that they would eat dinner together. Due to Riko and Yoshiko arriving late, Guilty Kiss would start practicing later than the others. Not that any of them minded. As the girls from Azalea ran endlessly and as the girls from CYaRon goofed off while stretching, Mari took them to the room where they’d sleep. Room 301. When they entered it, Yoshiko instantly jumped over one of the two beds stating she wouldn’t sleep on the floor nor the bathtub nor anything that wasn’t a bed. Riko looked at Mari, and before she could say anything Mari smiled.

“I can sleep on the floor, unless you don’t mind us sleeping together~!” She said. Riko blushed and wasn’t able to answer. Mari closed her eyes.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Thank god she was like that. Riko sighed. Meanwhile, Yoshiko locked herself in the bathroom to change her clothes to the training ones. Mari sat on the bed Riko was going to sleep on.

“I can’t _believe_ Kanan and Dia are raising Hanamaru without me!” She said, maybe trying to start a conversation. But Riko didn’t understand anything she just had said.

“Huh?” She asked, while leaving her bag on the side. Mari smiled.

“I said that I can’t _believe_ Kanan and Dia are raising little Hanamaru without me!”

“W-what do you mean?” Riko asked. Mari looked at her like it was obvious.

“Let me put you an _example_ : Aren’t you jealous Chika and You are raising Ruby without you?” She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Riko looked everywhere for an answer.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, sorry.”

“This girls need a _motherly_ figure, I say! Kanan and Dia are _totally_ dads, and don’t get me started with You-chan! We have to raise Yoshiko to be the best first year, Rikocchi! There is no other way!” She had stood up and now she was pointing at Riko while waiting for her answer.

“I-I guess so.” She mumbled. Mari’s smile turned bigger.

“ _All right_! That’s the spirit!” The conversation ended and Riko started to unpack some of her thing while wondering what was that conversation all about.

* * *

 

Mari made them run around the whole hotel three times. Riko was pretty sure they had ran more than Kanan and her girls. And she was exhausted. She just wanted to drink tea and sleep. She didn’t know Mari could have so much energy.

“Okay, _girls_! After this we’re going to run one more-“ Mari wasn’t able to finish, because Yoshiko was talking now.

“Oh no! The Fallen Angel Yohane doesn’t deserve this kind of torture! I think we’ve ran enough.” She stated. Mari raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, Yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko-chan, (“It’s Yohane!”) we _have to_ run one more time. Right, Rikocchi?” Mari winked at her. Riko fidgeted.

“I-I guess. It’s a training camp, after all.” She said. Maybe this had to do with what Mari was saying earlier.

“You too?!” Yoshiko exclaimed looking at her. Riko smiled.

“The others are not done yet, so we might as well use our time to run as much as we can.” She added. Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

“Okay.” She agreed reluctantly. Mari smiled.

“That’s how to raise a girl for you! That was _amazing_ , Rikocchi!” Mari said while running next to Riko, silently enough so Yoshiko wouldn’t hear her.

“I-I just…”

“Don’t say anything! You sure have _motherly_ skills!” Mari exclaimed, patting Riko’s back. Riko blushed.

“I do?”

“ _Of course_! You totally nailed it Rikocchi! _Congratulations_!”

* * *

 

After running around the hotel one more time the girls from Guilty Kiss decided to stop their training and eat dinner with the others. When they arrived everyone was already there; the girls from Azalea had just arrived and they looked better than usual (say Dia and Hanamaru, as they were getting used to Kanan’s insane training schedules) and the girls from CYaRon were more silent than usual. Riko noticed Ruby was holding something that was covered in a blanket. The three of them were looking at it. Dia was the first one to talk.

“Ruby, what’s that?” Dia asked, getting closer to her sister. Ruby fidgeted and hugged the thing.

“Onee-chan I…” Dia uncovered it and screamed. Now it was visible for them all: it was the creepiest ventriloquist dummy they had ever seen. Riko was sure she was going to have nightmares starring it from now on.

“What is that?” Kanan asked forcing a smile. All the girls from CYaRon smiled.

“It’s Mr. Puppet-san!” Chika exclaimed (why did she look so proud oh my god Chika why).

“He’s our mascot!” You added. Everyone looked at each other trying to find the sense in that statement.

“Where did you get it, zura?” Hanamaru asked while taking a closer look at him.

“We were running and Ruby-chan found it inside a trashcan!” Chika said. Ruby blushed and hugged Mr. Puppet-san. Dia looked about to lose her mind.

“You got it… from the trash?” She asked, but no one answered. They all knew that would be worse. Dia looked at Ruby and then at Mr. Puppet-san. Then, she took a decision.

“You’re leaving that exactly where you found it right now, Ruby.” She stated. Ruby looked at the dummy and then at Dia. She shook her head in denial.

“Onee-chan, I can’t! I’ve adopted it!” She said with teary eyes and everything (how come she could she feel something for it it’s a puppet for heaven’s sake).

“You can’t adopt and inanimate object, Ruby!” Dia looked away as she couldn’t help but let Ruby do everything she wanted when she used her puppy eyes.

“He’s your nephew now!”

“That thing isn’t nor is going to be my nephew!” In that moment Kanan decided to make an intervention.

“Dia, Dia, calm down. And don’t say that in front of him, you may hurt his feelings.” The last part was whispered, but everyone still heard it. Dia sighed and Riko wondered why Kanan (of all people she didn’t expect Kanan to jump into the nonsense train along with the others) was keeping up with this craziness. Maybe it had something to do with being mature and grown up, having to keep up with nonsenses. Sometimes Riko wondered if Kanan saw her underclassmen as friends or daughters. But now she didn’t have time to think about that, because she couldn’t take that devilish dummy out of her mind.

“Kanan-san. That is a thing. Things don’t have feelings.”

“That thing is Mr. Puppet-san for you!” Chika exclaimed. Dia sighed deeply one more time.

“I’m going to leave for a bit. Don’t wait for me.” After Dia left, everyone was kind of pumped up with Mr. Puppet-san. And they also discovered Hanamaru had a great talent on ventriloquism. But Riko didn’t quite understand what was going on (did Ruby really adopt a ventriloquist puppet as her son?). Everything was alright until Yoshiko tried to perform an exorcism (“He was in the trashcan for some reason!”). Dia came back after ten minutes and they all ate dinner (Riko was pretty sure Ruby almost fed Mr. Puppet-san, but she wanted to think everything was still normal).

After that, Kanan said that she, Dia and Hanamaru were going to bed. She wanted to make sure they got the right amount of sleep since they were going to have some hardcore training the next day. They said goodnight and went to their room, room 300. Meanwhile, the girls from CYaRon talked about buying clothes to Mr. Puppet-san. Riko decided that that conversation was skippable and went to room 301 to put her pajamas on and hope for a peaceful slumber, free of Mr. Puppet-san related dreams. She was about to fall asleep when Yoshiko and Mari entered the room. One with a shiny smile on her face and the other with a frown. It was pretty obvious who was who.

“Ugh,” Yoshiko said while lying on the bed.

“What is it, Yoshiko-chan?” Riko asked. Yoshiko covered her face with her pillow.

“This hasn’t been fun at all! We’ve just been running around all the time! My whole body hurts! I’m fed up!” She blurted. Riko looked at Mari and read her lips (“Teenagers” she said, like she was an old woman or something). Her smile didn’t make her feel alright though. There was something off about it.

“ _Fun_ , you say?” Yoshiko was about to answer but Mari kept on talking. “We’re gonna have _fun_.” She left the room. Yoshiko frowned.

“What’s up with her anyways?” Yoshiko buried her head in the pillow. Riko didn’t know how to answer.

* * *

 

When Mari tried to take a bike inside the room, Riko was convinced she wasn’t dreaming. It all started half an hour after Mari left, when she brought at least thirty helium-filled balloons inside the room. Riko rubbed her eyes and tried to convince herself it was just a dream, she was still asleep and everything was going to be just alright (and that it’d turn into one of her usual yuri-themed dreams). Then, she brought a scooter. After that, a skate. She put music on (“Mari, isn’t the music a little too loud?” “ _Don’t worry_! We’re almost alone in this hallway!”) and after taking in a box filled with several things, she gave Yoshiko an invitation (where did she get that from it looked so fancy how come she did this on half an hour).

“We’re having a _party_!” She proudly exclaimed. Riko was the most confused she had been in the last few hours and that was a lot.

“What’s wrong with you, Mari?! Are you out of your mind?!” Yoshiko asked, while pointing at the box, that had apparently random things (some of those things looked a lot like TNT and Riko aside from confused was starting to feel worried).

“This will be so _great_! Rikocchi, help me wake the others up! Meanwhile, Yoshiko-chan, try to arrange all of this.” She wasn’t listening and now she was just throwing confetti all around. Riko was feeling confused again, but she thought things couldn’t get weirder after meeting Mr. Puppet-san. She just hoped things wouldn’t get any weirder.

“What are you doing?!”

“We’re having a _party_! I just told you, Yoshiko-chan!” Mari said. Yoshiko’s face was indescribable. “You said you wanted _fun_ , then I’ll give you _fun_! Don’t worry, Yoshiko-chan! Everything will be _shiny_!” (why is she like this Mari we have to train tomorrow this is a training camp not a fun camp).

“It’s Yohane! And it won’t!” As Yoshiko kept on grumbling how crazy Mari was and that hell was better than being stuck here, Mari dragged Riko outside the room and said:

“Rikocchi, you go wake up the CYaRon girls. I’ll wake up Azalea!” Riko had no time to object anything; Mari had gotten a trumpet (is she a magician where did she get it from really this is starting to get scary) from somewhere and was prepared to knock room’s 300 door. Riko sighed and hoped Mari wasn’t going to do what she thought she was going to do. Even if this almost seemed ridiculous, she was curious about how it would end.

She knocked room’s 302 door. You opened. She was wearing her pajamas. It was ten o’clock after all, and the other day they were supposed to wake up early to practice their asses off.

“Oh, Riko-chan! We didn’t expect to see you here!” She said with her typical dorky smile. Her hair was messy and her hand was placed on the back of her neck (cute cute You please how are you so cute marry me right here right now I swear to god Mari is willing to be the priest at our wedding You marry me please).

“Riko-chan?” Chika asked from inside the room. You peeked inside and nodded.

“You-chan, let her in!” Chika exclaimed. You completely opened the door to let Riko in. Chika was lying on one of the beds (she was most likely cuddling with You just a few seconds ago) and she waved. Ruby was asleep in the other bed and she was hugging Mr. Puppet-san. Riko shivered.

“Hi, Riko-chan~!” Chika said, while getting up. Riko smiled. Chika also looked beautiful. Just as messy as You (after marrying You I’ll marry you).

“Did you come for any reason? Because there’s some space on the bed-“ Before You could finish, Riko was blushing and already talking.

“N-no. I mean, I come for a reason. Uh. So Mari is holding a party and she asked me to come invite you three.”

“A party?!” Chika’s eyes shinned. Riko nodded while swaying on her feet.

“Yes and-“

“There’s no time to waste! Let’s-a go!” Chika took You’s and Riko’s arms (in a Wizard of Oz kind of style) and started walking towards the door. You stopped her before she could exit the room.

“Shouldn’t we wake Ruby up?” The all looked at the said girl and she looked too peaceful to do so. And they were also convinced that Dia would kill them if she found out they woke her little sister up to go to a party Mari had organized all of sudden. And they were also convinced she was going to kill Mari.

Their hypothesis was confirmed when they stared at room’s 301 door blankly. Even if the music (which was metal) was loud, they could still hear Dia screaming at Mari (and they felt like Mari was smiling). After one minute, You knocked the door. A (obviously smiling) Mari opened.

“ _Girls_ ~! We’ve been waiting for you! The _party_ can start now!” Mari exclaimed. Dia walked where they were. And she looked like she was about to freak out or freaking out.

“No, no, Mari-san. You, Chika, you both can leave now. There is no party. There won’t be a party. And we’re all going to sleep right now so we can practice tomorrow early in the morning, just as planned.” Dia said, trying to leave the room. Mari stopped her and made everyone enter. Everything looked the same. Yoshiko was trying to get a balloon (every time she touched one it exploded), Hanamaru was eating bread and Kanan was talking to the both of them. Riko wasn’t sure they were listening, but (dear old) Kanan seemed so excited she didn’t want to break the moment.

“C’mon, Dia! It’s just a little harmless fun!”

“Harmless fun? The music is so loud it could break anyone’s eardrums, plus the (normal) people that are trying to sleep are probably having a hard time doing so.” Dia said. Mari smiled. She looked like the Cheshire Cat.

“Dia, I took care of _everything_! There’s no one to hear it! We’re almost alone in this hallway!” Mari gave Dia a thumbs-up. Dia sighed and looked down.

“That doesn’t mean you can play music as loud as you can, Mari-san. I’ll say it one more time: this party is cancelled.” Mari pouted.

“Kanan! Can you tell Dia not to be a _party pooper_?” Riko thought that was some kind of joke, but Dia looked offended. Kanan answered not even looking at them.

“Dia, don’t be a party popper.” Dia crossed her arms over her chest. Riko thought this was like a siblings fight.

“Kanan-san!” She exclaimed “Then, can you tell Mari-san to be a responsible person?”

“Mari, be a responsible person.” Was Kanan even paying attention to them?

“I have an _idea_!” Mari exclaimed. Dia sighed again. This time it was a more dramatic sigh. “Let’s play hide and seek!” Dia frowned.

“How come you got that idea? Are you even listening to-“ Dia wasn’t able to finish her sentence because Mari started running.

“Dia is going to count! Everybody _run_!” Everybody looked at Dia and left the room running. They heard Dia scream something and then starting to count. War was on.

* * *

 

It was cold outside. Riko would have gotten a coat or something if she knew You and Chika would decide that outside was a good hiding spot. The three of them were sharing the small space in between some bushes.

“Dia will never find us here~!” Chika chuckled. You shushed her.

“Knowing Dia, she would hear even the slightest move.” She said afterwards in such a low voice they could barely hear her. Riko tried to sit in a way that didn’t hurt. They heard someone walking towards them.

“Dia.” You said. After that, no one made the slightest sound. They could hear their breathing (Riko was pretty sure You stopped breathing at some point. She was competitive and wouldn’t deny it, but never as competitive as the oldest Kurosawa sister). Chika peeked outside the bushes for a second, and before she could say anything, they heard someone scream.

“Dia! Dia!” It was Yoshiko. And she was running inside the hotel. Before any of them could react You was already running. Riko did so too. Maybe if they ran fast enough they could catch Yoshiko and hide again, because suddenly this game turned into a life-or-death thing.

Yoshiko was on the lead, but not for too long. After getting inside the hotel (Riko didn’t remember it was rude to run on the hallways and just kept going) You started getting closer to her. She was a really fast runner, one of he fastest Riko knew. Riko tried to keep up with them as hard as she could. She was tired but for some reason she didn’t want to stop, and God, she didn’t want to lose.

“Got you!” You exclaimed as she took Yoshiko by her arm. Yoshiko tried to escape, but all of them knew it was in vain. No one escaped You Watanabe’s death grip.

Moments later You was sitting over Yoshiko’s back, interrogating her.

“What were you doing, Yoshiko-chan? Trying to turn us in?” She looked scary. Yoshiko gulped.

“It’s Yohane! And I wasn’t!”

“Then, why were you screaming Dia’s name?”

“I just-“ She interrupted herself with a gasp. Riko and You looked where Yoshiko was looking. It was Dia.

“I found you two! No one beats the one and only Dia Kurosawa!” Yep, Dia was way more competitive than You. You frowned and sighed.

“You used Yoshiko-chan! That’s not fair!” She said as they walked back to room 301.

“I didn’t! How dare you say that?”

“Yoshiko found us and started screaming your name.” Dia death glared Yoshiko. Riko assumed she was going to take care of her later.

When they arrived to room 301, everyone except Mari were there. Ruby was the first one to be found, since she woke up and exited the room the same moment Dia exited the one she was in. Then it was Yoshiko. She tripped while running and was still in the hallway when Dia found her. After that Kanan and Hanamaru were found near the kitchen because Hanamaru was following a nice smell. After that Dia asked (forced) everyone to help her look for the rest of them. And she didn’t even waste time looking for Mari; she knew she wouldn’t ever find her. After Kanan finished explaining the story, they all found Mari. Or Mari found them.

“ _Surprise_!” Mari said, while coming out from under the bed. Aside from Kanan, they all screamed.

“Mari, you really need to stop doing that.” She said as Mari sat beside her (is she used to Mari coming out of nowhere or what Kanan please explain). She was laughing.

“But Kanan! You should have seen their faces!” The Kurosawa sisters seemed to be the most affected by the surprise: Dia was red in anger and embarrassment and was muttering things such as “Mari-san will kill me someday or I will do so” and Ruby was almost crying. Riko felt her heart about to come out of her chest and run away at high speed while breaking the barrier of sound.

“Okay, okay.” Mari was calming down (but still laughing every now and then) “Now, the second competition!”

“When did this turn into competitions?!” Dia asked. Mari didn’t pay attention to her, as always.

“We’re gonna have a _race_!”

* * *

 

In this very moment Riko wondered if they had any limits. In front of her Kanan (with the bike), Yoshiko (with the scooter), and You (with the skate) prepared themselves for the race. The hallway race (is this really happening please tell me I fell asleep and I’m gonna wake up soon). She had too many questions and no answers at all. She wondered if they were seriously doing this. It was eleven thirty PM and everything seemed colorful and even if they were tired a few hours ago there was nothing left of it. Maybe it had to do with the lights and all the movement. Riko thought this was like a doujinshi of some sort she had read a while ago.

“Why am I the one that’s going to race?” Yoshiko asked, looking at her opponents. Riko thought that this was more or less a Kanan versus You race in the end (and she was sure everyone knew that).

“Because you’re our daughter and you gotta make us proud!” Mari explained.

“I’m not your daughter!” Yoshiko blurted. Mari hugged her head (a thing that wouldn’t let her talk, which was probably the reason why she hugged her that way).

“Oh, Yoshiko-chan… So _young_ … So _naïve_ … Listen: life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you’re gonna get.” After she said that she released the fallen angel from her arms. Yoshiko’s breath sounded heavy and it took a while for it to sound normal again.

“What does that even have to do with this?!”

“When you grow up you’ll understand.” Mari said moving her index finger up and down, and then patting Yoshiko’s head.

“I’m only two years younger than you!”

“Then Rikocchi, you tell her. She won’t listen to me.” Mari had the bad habit of suddenly including (confused) people into her conversations, say Riko Sakurauchi.

“I-I…” She looked at her subunit comrades and gulped “I can race instead of you if you-“ Mari interrupted her.

“Riko Sakurauchi! Don’t spoil her! She is going to race and that’s it!” She stated. Yoshiko sighed and murmured something. Riko could have bet it had something to do with opening the gates of hell just for Mari to get in.

Ruby was in charge of the take off, as Mari called it. To fasten things up, she scared Ruby (which made Dia scream at her for at least fifteen minutes) and when the racers heard the “Pigi!” they all started doing whatever they were supposed to do to move and win. Riko was sure that if Chika had been there she would have narrated the entire race. Wait. She had just realized Chika wasn’t there. She was probably still outside. And lost. And cold. And she felt like a terrible friend. She had to tell You so they could go look for her before it was too late.

Now, the race: Kanan started off as the first, but not for too long: You started getting closer to her just after one or two seconds. They were both fighting for the first place meanwhile Yoshiko tried to win some space next to them because let’s face it, the hallway wasn’t that big. And if she didn’t get a spot near the others, she would be stuck in third place forever. She started getting close to You. She had made a great decision; You had the soul of a gentleman and she slowed down just to let her pass her. Why would she do that? Riko was confused (even if she had always been confused). Now Kanan was winning, but when they had to turn she took too much time: the bike was too big and it wasn’t easy. Now You was winning, Yoshiko was on second place and Kanan was trying to pass her (but she also had the soul of a gentleman so it was just another confusing situation). You got the first place. Yoshiko fell just before she could get the second place and Kanan was too much of a parent to leave her whining on the floor. The race was canceled and everyone went to room 301 to take care of the fallen (actually fallen now) angel.

After that just random images come to Riko’s mind: Mari eating gum while singing “Lollipop”, Hanamaru doing a monologue starred by Mr. Puppet-san, Kanan doing pushups while Dia sat on her back, You doing pushups while Riko sat on her back, Ruby treating Mr. Puppet-san like an actual kid and being the first one to fall asleep, Yoshiko putting that lampshade on her head for no known reason and all the problems that that caused afterwards (she fell asleep with it), the helium voices that lasted too much time, maybe a kiss or two. Was there a water war at some point? Riko’s clothes were partly wet and the bathroom was soaked. Riko constantly asking herself the same question: What is happening? When she asked Mari about it, her answer was pretentiously poetic: “Youth.”

But Riko couldn’t deny it.

* * *

 

When Riko woke up the next day she felt hangover even if she hadn’t drank anything. She was the first one to wake up. She was on the floor with You, the third years were sharing a bed and Ruby was using the other. Yoshiko was probably still sleeping on the bathtub and maybe she was sharing it with Hanamaru. And she realized they still didn’t know where Chika was. She just hoped she hadn’t been eaten by dogs. She hoped.


End file.
